


Может, всё-таки есть...

by pranks25



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, fitzsimmons feelings, kiss, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranks25/pseuds/pranks25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Фитц понимает, что его чувства взаимны, то не сдерживается и целует Симмонс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Может, всё-таки есть...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe There Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488143) by [ruby_soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_soldiers/pseuds/ruby_soldiers). 



> По мнению автора, это должно было произойти в финале второго сезона Агенты Щ.И.Т., и я совершенно согласна.

— Здесь нечего обсуждать, Джемма.

Ее вдруг охватила паника. Видя чудом оставшуюся в живых Бобби вместе Хантером, Симмонс почувствовала, как в ней что-то всколыхнулось. Она попыталась представить, какие бы чувства испытала, будь они с Фитцем на их месте. Джемма хорошо помнила опустошение и отчаяние, которые захватили её в те бесконечно долгие девять дней, которые она провела у постели Лео, когда он был без сознания. Она поймала лучшего друга за запястье.

— Может, всё-таки есть... 

Джемма увидела, как удивленно расширились его глаза, когда Лео повернулся к ней. Она ослабила хватку на него запястье, а потом переплела их пальцы вместе. Он не высвободил ладонь.

— Джемма, я… — запнулся он. Они стояли близко друг к другу, почти соприкасаясь. Сердце Джеммы пропустило удар, когда Фитц свободной рукой коснулся её щеки. Она заметила, как дернулся его кадык, как ускорилось его сердцебиение. На её щеках расцвел румянец. Казалось, они стояли так целую вечность, хотя прошла лишь минута.

Когда Фитц наклонился к ней и поцеловал, она почувствовала безграничное блаженство. Сладкое, ни с чем не сравнимое, абсолютное счастье. Можно было бы подумать, что за столько лет с шутками, болтовней, спорами, остротами и пререканиями она могла знать всё, что только можно знать о губах её лучшего друга, но её ждал приятный сюрприз. Они были мягкими, такими нежными на ее губах, и от жара, скрывающегося за этими губами, её тело вспыхнуло. От разительного контраста – каким отстраненным и безжизненным он был в коме, и как близко он стоял сейчас – Джемму охватила дрожь.

Наконец Джемма отстранилась, хотя она бы не отказалась стоять так вечно. Она знала, что ему нужно идти помочь команде. Лео прижался лбом к ее лбу, они оба тяжело дышали. Симмонс не знала когда, но каким-то образом ее рука оказалась на затылке Фитца, пальцы запутались в его волнистых волосах. Их поцелуй был мягким и нежным, но в то же время страстным, словно они пытались восполнить всё потерянное время. Фитц провел ладонью по ее лицу, остановившись на затылке и слегка наклонив её голову, и легко поцеловал в висок.

— Мне пора, — прошептал он, не желая разрушить момент.

Джемма обняла его, прижавшись так, как никогда раньше.

— Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, — пробормотала она ему в грудь.

Фитц погладил ее по волосам, и Симмонс почувствовала, как завибрировала его грудь, когда он ответил:

— Буду. Я вернусь к тебе.

Она услышала, как позади нее кто-то откашлялся. Они неловко отодвинулись друг от друга, обнаружив в дверях Коулсона. На его лице была грустная улыбка, которая заставила Джемму задуматься, как долго он там стоял.

— Фитц, нам пора идти.

Фитц кивнул и закинул рюкзак себе на плечи. Он повернулся к Джемме и открыл было рот, словно хотел что-то сказать. Но она покачала головой, зная, что у них нет времени. Симмонс подалась вперед и поцеловала его в щеку.

— Поговорим об этом позже? — спросил он.

— Позже, — прошептала она в ответ.


End file.
